


The Gregson's fall

by Phillipe363



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, Episode: s06e21 Whatever Remains However Improbable, Family, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Instead of just taking either of the Gregson's actions lying down and given they refuse to step up, Sherlock and Joan decide to taker a different path instead of tasking the fall for either of their actions.
Relationships: Marcus Bell & Thomas Gregson & Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	The Gregson's fall

**Hello guys**

**So, decided to finally write this story which is Gregson and Hannah's actions in the season 6 finale I have serious issue with. What's worse is like the show lets them get away with it too, and despite all their talk they seem to not care about Joan going down for murder she never committed. Or if not having her entire life ruined.**

**Why? Even after Sherlock confronted Gregson at his house Gregson did nothing while letting an innocent woman face prison. Even Hannah let Sherlock, who was innocent, take the fall for Michael Rowan's murder instead of coming clean.**

**Making the season 6 finale even worse is it was designed to be a series finale if needed and a lousily way for the series to end. Because Sherlock and Watson cut off from everything in New York, Bell off with the US Marshalls, plus Thomas and Hannah Gregson get away without consequences.**

**Anyway, on with the story**

* * *

Brownstone basement

"We are. So be my partner" Watson says.

Sherlock glances off for a minute gathering his thoughts before turning back to face his companion,

"Put aside this is the Captain, would you cover for anybody else? Yes, we've broken rules over the years, but at the end of the day, it has always been our necks on the line. Not innocent people. Even when I went after Sebastian Moran, I didn't drag anybody with me. Is Captain Gregson even the type of friend you want your child to look up to? His actions are never a code I've followed, and I assumed my friend lived by that same code, I guess I was mistaken."

With those piercing words Sherlock leaves the room heading up the stairs while leaving Joan standing there in thought. Because as much as she considered Captain Gregson a friend with wanting to protect Hannah and him, it's clear they do not feel the same towards her. Also, Sherlock is right about how their actions for refusing to take responsibility while letting an innocent woman's life be ruined is not an example, she wants any kid of hers's to look up to.

* * *

Later in the Captain's office at the 11th Precinct

Gregson is sitting at his desk going through paperwork when the door opens as Marcus Bell, Joan Watson, Sherlock Holmes, and Kim Mallick.

"Are you done harassing my people Mallick?" Gregson asks.

"Oh, don't pretend like you give a damn about Sherlock, me, or even Bell. You would betray any of us under the bus to protect your daughter, and I get it up until a point. Sherlock reminded me that to be a good parent you need a line in the sand somewhere, and it's clear you don't" Watson says letting a bit of anger in.

"Excuse me?" Gregson asks heatedly.

"They know captain, we explain everything to Special Agent Mallick, who while won't be winning points for a nice personality, found it very hard to ignore the murder weapon Sherlock discovered that your daughter buried," Bell says in disgust "You know I used to have respect for you, I don't anymore."

"All the past years, even recently when you've held yourself so high for condemning me, and later Watson for bending the rules, yet you committed something worse than what we've done. Even when suffering from my post-concussion syndrome, or my recovery I eventually came clean for willing to accept the consequences of my actions. But you" Sherlock says in repulsion "Don't care about what innocent person gets hurt to break the rules."

"You don't get to stand there and lecture me when you were going to murder a man in cold blood years ago. You even kidnapped Moran" Gregson snaps.

"Unlike you, I would have gone to prison quietly if my actions I take demand as such," Sherlock says briskly.

"And now proven given you let that monster into our lives," Gregson says angrily.

"Michael Rowan is an insane nut job who made his own choices to fixate over Sherlock" Watson replies firmly in defense of her friend.

"The FBI, along with the DA has agreed to offer you a deal of willing confess to everything and Hannah gets to be put into protective custody in prison. If not and the evidence, we have anyway goes through your both going to be in general population" Bell says coldly.

"Fine, I'll confess to everything from Hannah to destroying the proof," Gregson says, after a moment, with a resigned sigh.

Looking over "I think that will be good, won't it?" Sherlock asks.

"Yes, it will be" Mallick replies.

Glancing at them "You mean you didn't find any weapon?" Gregson asks.

"No, we didn't. Police don't have to tell the truth to a suspect, you should know that. One of the legal loopholes we frequently use" Bell replies.

Gregson rising to his feet heads for the door followed by Mallick, through stops at the last moment turning to look back at the three of them.

"For what it's worth I never meant for you to get your life dragged through the mud Joan," Gregson says with guilt.

"Maybe that would mean more if you came clean when Sherlock offered you the chance," Watson says briskly.

Gregson flinches as Mallick and him leave the office with Bell heading over to the captain's chair looking down at it.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Until next time**


End file.
